hellintheearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Poltergeist
A Poltergeist is a rare, invisible ghostly phenomenon that manifests itself by moving and influencing objects, generally in a particular location such as a house or room or place within a house. Scientific Study The Poltergeist phenomenon has been studied by many Earthian and Terrarian scientists, while its features are generally the same everywhere (rapping noises, object movement etc). The result of their research were: Description Initially meaning “noisy ghosts”, the term in its modern definition is now associated with physical paranormal activity inside homes such as mysterious noisy disturbances or moving, misplacing of objects. Included in the most common types of Poltergeist activities are the rains of stones and other small objects; moving or throwing of objects, including large pieces of furniture; voices, loud noises and shrieks; odors which sources cannot be found (i.e. pipe tobacco when no one smokes). Poltergeists are known to have caused interference in telephones and electronic equipment, and turning lights and appliances on and off. The Poltergeist might even become a full bodied or partial bodied apparition. Some Poltergeists are said to pinch, bite, hit, and sexually attack the living. The Poltergeists are very dangerous, if you have one, our recomendation is to call a competent organization (like the DVs) to deal with them. Features We have identified sixty-three general characteristics, which include the following: 64 percent involved the movement of small objects; 58 percent were most active at night; 48 percent featured raps; 36 percent involved movement of large objects; 24 percent lasted longer than one year; 16 percent featured communication between the Poltergeist and agent; 12 percent involved the opening and shutting of doors and windows. Our research found only 9 percent of the cases attributed to Demons and 7 percent to witches. Behavior Generally Poltergeist activity starts and stops abruptly. The duration of it may extend over several hours to several months; however, some cases have been reported to last over several years. The activity almost always occurs at night when someone is presence. Typically this is the "agent," an individual who seems to serve as a focus or magnet for the activity. The agent is usually female and under the age of twenty. Differences Between Poltergeist Activity and Hauntings *Hauntings are spirits of deceased human beings appearing frequently in certain places. Poltergeists may not be spirits at all. Some theories are that poltergeists are mass forms of energy that a living person is unknowingly controlling. In some cases extreme poltergeists activity has been linked to demons. Hauntings are usually related to a specific place or tragic way of death. *The differences between Poltergeist activity and a Haunting can be hard to distinguish. In the early stages of a poltergeist is may be impossible. Haunts and poltergeists do share basic aspects, (apparitions, strange noises, odors, moving or disappearing objects, etc.). *There are also some points that make them very different: Haunting activities are continuous over time, concentrated in the same area, Poltergeists however, are usually linked directly to a specific person or object. Hauntings are appearances of ghost(s) in areas known to the deceased before their deaths. Poltergeists can be triggered by a living person's trauma in any area, at any time. *Poltergeists build up over time to a climax, then start over. They can travel anywhere. Haunting are not violent. Most poltergeists nearing the climax of their energy can become dangerous to the living. Inflicting both mental and physical terror in extreme cases. If you happen to meet with one of this kind, deal with it with the utmost care. Signs Occurrences often associated with reports of Poltergeists are: *Objects are moved or thrown around, sometimes at the victim. *Objects appearing in random places. *Raspy or vague voices are heard (sometimes are only heard from an EVP). *Noises are heard (such as tapping, dragging, thumping or footsteps). *Neing pushed, tugged, or knocked down by an unknown force. *Ghostly figures or shadows being seen (sometimes are only seen on a thermal imager or camcorder). *Haunting or activity starts after something bad happening (such as a death). *Forcing things on the victim (such as poison). *Rapping noises ( e.g.: one means no, two mean yes). *Electronics malfunctioning (during the presence of the Poltergeist). *High EMF ratings from an unknown source. *Cackling is heard upon presence of a Poltergeist (usually only heard from an EVP). *Cold spots are often felt usually in dark areas. *Blood appearing on floors, walls, ceilings, shiny and grimy surfaces. *Inappropriate drawing of faces or contents usually on foggy mirrors. *Unexplainable fear within the home or depression. *Sensation of poltergeist activity becomes stronger and more prominent. *Victim may have strange feelings or sensations during the presence of a Poltergeist (such as nausea or EMF sickness). Category:Undeads Category:Demons Category:Species Category:Spirits Category:Creatures Category:Races